


What happens next.

by thattinynerd (beautyinthenight)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinthenight/pseuds/thattinynerd





	1. Chapter 1

**{PJs POV}**

****Bundled up in my winter coat, I stand on the corner of the street, and sing as loud as I can, strumming my ukulele with frozen fingers. My woollen hat is on the ground, in hope that someone will give me some change, a few pennies, anything at all. Without the hat my head feels like an icicle, and little bits of frost have frozen into my hair, so it almost sparkles when the light catches it.  
Around me, shoppers bustle around, anxious to be out of this arctic-like climate. A few children smile at me as they pass, their rosey-red cheeks full of joy, before their parents usher them away. Not many people stay to listen to me sing, not like they used to.  
By midday I've been there for 3 hours. Time for a break. I look in my hat to find I have a bit of money, so I pocket the coins and ram the wool over my head, and set off to find a cup of tea. Not in starbucks, of course. I haven't been there in a while; it's too expensive and too full of memories. There's a small cafe about a mile away, I'm heading there. I navigate the streets, mouth almost watering with anticipation of a nice, warm drink.  
I push open the door and walk in, glad to be out of the wind. It's warmer in here, not exactly warm but I don't think I'll get frostbite. I order my usual - well my usual on days which I have money - a small tea. Then I realise I'm 5p short. The shoppers weren't quite generous enough this morning. I wave my hand to the girl making my tea.  
"I.. I'm sorry. I'm 5p short. I'd best go" I say, turning back towards the door. My voice sounds hoarse, I don't tend to speak anymore, I just sing. Well... belt.  
"It's alright mate, you look like you're 'bout ta freeze ta death. I won't charge ya tha' 5 punce." Finally, some proof that kind people still exist in this world.  
I pick up my mug and sit down next to the window. The heat almost scolds my fingers, but I pick up the mug anyway and hold it close to my face. It's nice and hot, and probably will be the only warmth I get today - if not this week - so I'm going to take advantage of it. The smell, the feel of china, the warmth, the music playing in the background; if I closed my eyes I could be anywhere. I could be with my family, in a swish hotel, at Chris's... Chris's. I sigh out loud. Thinking of Chris right now is too painful.  
Soon the tea is finished and I must venture back outside if I want there to be a chance of me eating tonight. I thank the lady behind the counter and open the door, momentarily filling the cafe with an icy breeze. Then the doors shut and I'm off back towards the street corner, wondering why it's so unseasonably cold for September. Or is it October? I can't quite keep track of dates anymore, I'm even worse than I used to be. Someone walks past me with a paper, and I see the date on the top. 30th October. It's halloween tomorrow! I can't quite believe it.  
A few hours later and its getting dark. The streets are emptying, and it's too cold for me to be able to play any longer. I scoop up my hat to find a 5 pound note inside. Five whole pounds! What a kind person! Now I'm faced with a dilemma. Do I spend it on short-term happiness, like a drink or food or soap, or do I spend it on long-term happiness, like a blanket? My empty stomach growls at me and I let it win, so I wander off to find some warm food. Within 20 minutes I'm on my way home clutching a bacon sandwich and another cup of tea.  
When I say home... I mean under the railway bridge. It's surprisingly sheltered there, and I won't get wet when it rains. It's just me there at the moment, there was another guy but he left yesterday. His girlfriend saw him and took him back. If only life was so simple for me! I don't mind being alone, though. Solitude's just a normal thing now.  
There's a paper on the ground as I approach the bridge. I pick it up and, discovering it's today's, put it in my pocket. I can read it and then use it for extra warmth! My day seems to be pretty good.  
I get "home" and put my tea on the ground. In the corner is all the old flyers and papers I've gathered, and I pull some out to sit on, covering myself with the rest. I take a bite of my sandwich, and hear the last train come thundering above me. The "ghost train" as I have been known to call it, mere months ago. I open up the paper and skim through, not looking for anything in particular. Then one article grabs my eye:

'"Daring Director Dan Does It Again!"  
Dan Howell, the latest great Hollywood director yet again astounds audiences with his amazing new film, "I'm on Fire".'

So Dan's doing well. I'm glad. I let a few tears fall for times gone by. They freeze on my face. Then I drift into an uncomfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**{PJs POV}**

****Bundled up in my winter coat, I stand on the corner of the street, and sing as loud as I can, strumming my ukulele with frozen fingers. My woollen hat is on the ground, in hope that someone will give me some change, a few pennies, anything at all. Without the hat my head feels like an icicle, and little bits of frost have frozen into my hair, so it almost sparkles when the light catches it.  
Around me, shoppers bustle around, anxious to be out of this arctic-like climate. A few children smile at me as they pass, their rosey-red cheeks full of joy, before their parents usher them away. Not many people stay to listen to me sing, not like they used to.  
By midday I've been there for 3 hours. Time for a break. I look in my hat to find I have a bit of money, so I pocket the coins and ram the wool over my head, and set off to find a cup of tea. Not in starbucks, of course. I haven't been there in a while; it's too expensive and too full of memories. There's a small cafe about a mile away, I'm heading there. I navigate the streets, mouth almost watering with anticipation of a nice, warm drink.  
I push open the door and walk in, glad to be out of the wind. It's warmer in here, not exactly warm but I don't think I'll get frostbite. I order my usual - well my usual on days which I have money - a small tea. Then I realise I'm 5p short. The shoppers weren't quite generous enough this morning. I wave my hand to the girl making my tea.  
"I.. I'm sorry. I'm 5p short. I'd best go" I say, turning back towards the door. My voice sounds hoarse, I don't tend to speak anymore, I just sing. Well... belt.  
"It's alright mate, you look like you're 'bout ta freeze ta death. I won't charge ya tha' 5 punce." Finally, some proof that kind people still exist in this world.  
I pick up my mug and sit down next to the window. The heat almost scolds my fingers, but I pick up the mug anyway and hold it close to my face. It's nice and hot, and probably will be the only warmth I get today - if not this week - so I'm going to take advantage of it. The smell, the feel of china, the warmth, the music playing in the background; if I closed my eyes I could be anywhere. I could be with my family, in a swish hotel, at Chris's... Chris's. I sigh out loud. Thinking of Chris right now is too painful.  
Soon the tea is finished and I must venture back outside if I want there to be a chance of me eating tonight. I thank the lady behind the counter and open the door, momentarily filling the cafe with an icy breeze. Then the doors shut and I'm off back towards the street corner, wondering why it's so unseasonably cold for September. Or is it October? I can't quite keep track of dates anymore, I'm even worse than I used to be. Someone walks past me with a paper, and I see the date on the top. 30th October. It's halloween tomorrow! I can't quite believe it.  
A few hours later and its getting dark. The streets are emptying, and it's too cold for me to be able to play any longer. I scoop up my hat to find a 5 pound note inside. Five whole pounds! What a kind person! Now I'm faced with a dilemma. Do I spend it on short-term happiness, like a drink or food or soap, or do I spend it on long-term happiness, like a blanket? My empty stomach growls at me and I let it win, so I wander off to find some warm food. Within 20 minutes I'm on my way home clutching a bacon sandwich and another cup of tea.  
When I say home... I mean under the railway bridge. It's surprisingly sheltered there, and I won't get wet when it rains. It's just me there at the moment, there was another guy but he left yesterday. His girlfriend saw him and took him back. If only life was so simple for me! I don't mind being alone, though. Solitude's just a normal thing now.  
There's a paper on the ground as I approach the bridge. I pick it up and, discovering it's today's, put it in my pocket. I can read it and then use it for extra warmth! My day seems to be pretty good.  
I get "home" and put my tea on the ground. In the corner is all the old flyers and papers I've gathered, and I pull some out to sit on, covering myself with the rest. I take a bite of my sandwich, and hear the last train come thundering above me. The "ghost train" as I have been known to call it, mere months ago. I open up the paper and skim through, not looking for anything in particular. Then one article grabs my eye:

'"Daring Director Dan Does It Again!"  
Dan Howell, the latest great Hollywood director yet again astounds audiences with his amazing new film, "I'm on Fire".'

So Dan's doing well. I'm glad. I let a few tears fall for times gone by. They freeze on my face. Then I drift into an uncomfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris's POV  
** "You all ready Daisy?" I ask, tidying away the breakfast cereals and orange juice.  
"Yes Uncle Chris! We're doing our last lessons today for an entire week! YEY!" She chimes, and you can hear the excitement in her voice.  
"Maths homework packed?" She nods  
"Reading book?" Another nod  
"Pens and pencils?" Yet again the same response  
"Your toad?" She begins to nod, then bursts out laughing. I join in and for a few moments the small room is filled with joy.  
"A toad? I don't need a toad!" She splutters through her laughter. "I'm not going to Hogwarts!"  
"I know, just checking you're awake! Now go put your shoes on and we can go!"  
She hops off the table and skips down the hall. I watch her go, admiring her ability to be happy despite everything she's been through. Daisy Kendall isn't my daughter, although she may have similar eyes to me. No, she's my cousin's daughter. Her mother left her when she was 8 to go to Spain with her latest boyfriend.  Daisy went to live with her biological father, but that didn't last long either. It stopped when she told me (her favourite uncle) that he had been hitting her. He now has a restraining order against Daisy, and she's much more relaxed as a result. That was 2 years ago now, and I took her in and vowed to be the father figure she'd been lacking all her life. She isn't much hassle for an eleven year old girl, and I'm so proud of her. She's a singer and a comedian, and I've been teaching her accents, and she's as good as me if not better!  
"Uncle Chris I'm ready!" She calls and I race into the hall, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggles as I carry her through the front door and onto the street. The we set off towards school. She's full of chatter about a trip she's going on tomorrow, to "high borrans" in the Lake District. It's going to be her first trip away with school.  
I leave her at the gates and rush off, towards town – where I work. I'm a high school teacher, teaching GCSE and A level drama. It's a good job, it comes naturally to me and it means I get weekends and holidays off so Daisy is hardly ever in childcare!  
By 6pm we're back in the flat, packing everything for her trip. Typical us leaving it until last minute!  
"Do you need wellies?" I ask  
"Umm... yes!"  
I throw them into the bottom of the suitcase. Soon enough everything is packed and our stomachs are rumbling after the hard work of the day.  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"PIIIIIIZZZZAAAA!" She yells and runs around me. Pizza is her favourite food ever! I prefer curries, but I'm a massive pushover when she's involved so I order pizza, and we tuck in on the sofa, in front of QI. She's very intelligent for an 11 year old, and likes to learn new things, which is why she liked QI. And she doesn't understand the rude jokes so it's okay for her to watch all of it!  
Then it's bedtime for her, marking for me. There's not much, thankfully, because I don't set many essays. Then I haul myself off to bed. But I can't sleep; I'm so worried about Daisy going away tomorrow! Will she be okay? Will she like the food?  
The alarm goes off at seven. I didn't sleep at all but never the less I walk Daisy to school and carry her suitcase. From the outside she looks excited and happy, but something in her eyes makes me pull her aside.  
"You okay?" I whisper  
"J...just nervous"  
"That's natural Daise. Don't worry, you'll have a great time and be back before you know it!"  
"Okay, I guess"  
She rejoins her friends looking much happier, and then she's on the bus. I wave until I cannot see the bus anymore. Then, because it's a Saturday, I decide to head into the shops. It's Daisy's birthday in a couple of weeks so I can buy her some presents now!  
I meander my way towards the high street, my collar turned up against the chilly weather. There's a busker in the distance, singing what sounds like "tree hugger". That reminds me of PJ. Beautiful PJ.


	4. Chapter 4

**{Phil's POV}  
** "Can everyone please fasten their seatbelts, fold up any tables and return seats to the upright position for landing?" I call through the microphone. I walk down the aisle checking that everything was safe, then sit in my seat and fasten my own seatbelt. We're almost back in Heathrow, which means I get to spend tonight in my own bed before its back off to Egypt tomorrow afternoon. That flight is fully booked, so I need as much sleep as possible so I can cope!  
The plane touches down smoothly and everyone gets off. I stand at the entrance to the aircraft with Eleanor, Jason, Becki and Lysander – the pilot. We wave until the last business man leaves, then grab our stuff and disembark ourselves.  
"You looking forward to tomorrow?" I ask Becki, as we walk towards the terminal  
"The start of the half term? It's going to be chaos Phil!"  
"Don't scare the lad!" says Jason, his Scottish accent making him sound scarier than he is.  
"I'm not scared, I've done holidays before!" And it's true I have. Well, I did summer in my last job, even if I was working in first class. I'm a captain already for this airline, so I want to seem fearless to my crew.  
We breeze through passport control and soon I'm in my car, driving down the streets towards home. I put on the radio and sing along at full volume, letting the stress from the day come out.  
"I am the one and onl-e-ey!"  
I know I can't sing. But when did that ever stop anybody from singing? It makes me feel good! Just like lions make me feel good. And pokemon. And Japanese sweets... well maybe not ALL Japanese sweets, but still!  
I pull up into the garage next to my apartment block and let myself in, instantly going to change out of this disgusting uniform and put on some skinny jeans. I hate the outfits so much, but I love the travelling! That's why I chose to become an air steward in the first place, so I could see the world. And escape from here.  
I grab some food from the kitchen and settle down in the front room to play some Mario kart. It's never as fun playing as one, but it's still more enjoyable than sitting watching the TV by myself. After a few games I'm really getting into it, about to come first in the final race when...  
BLEEP!  
A noise makes me jump and lose my first position, and I finish in a respectable third. AHHHHH!  
I pause the game and wander over to the kitchen table, where my laptop sits. What was that noise? It was an email! Probably from my boss, complaining about someone in my crew again.  Or maybe it's another email from Pizza Express giving me their latest offers.  
I click on my emails and find it's a message from someone called "Gemma Cartwright." I don't recognise the name, but I click on it anyway just in case it's something important.

_Hi Phil!_  
Sorry, this is Dan, but I can't give my personal email around to any old person, just in case this isn't you! I'm typing on my publicist's email. So... how are you? How's life treating you? Have you heard from Chris or PJ lately?  
Yours,  
Daniel Howell. 

__Wow. Dan emailed me! DAN EMAILED ME!  What do I say? I just sit staring at the computer, trying to figure out what will say which won't offend him, after all he is the one who stopped talking to me, not the other way around. But I don't want him to not reply because he thinks I'm rude!

_Hey Dan,  
I'm good, life's good, everything's sunshine and rainbows! I haven't seen PJ or Chris in ages though, they went off to do their own things. Me and lion miss you, and we can't wait until your new film comes out on the planes in another couple of months – we won't be able to see it at the cinema as we're very very busy!  Speaking of planes, I'm an air steward now._

_See you soon,  
AmazingPhil._

__I click send then head off to bed. I need sleep, the flight tomorrow will be packed and chaotic.

~~~~ SOME TIME LATER ~~~

"CAN EVERYONE ON FLIGHT YT-0089 TO EGYPT PLEASE GO TO THE RECEPTION DESK NOW?" I yell down the microphone. 12 noon and the airport's heaving, especially due to the fact that the runway is frozen and therefore many planes can't leave. Including my flight to Egypt. Oh great! A surge of people surround me and I grab a box from the reception desk, which I turn over and stand on so I can be seen. Then I call into a megaphone:  
"Okay. As many of you will have realised, the runway is frozen. As is our plane. Therefore the flight will not be leaving for at least 24 hours!  I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused; the staff at the ticket desk will tackle any questions. But anyone being rude to them should be under no doubt that they will be evicted from the terminal building. Thank you."  
I step down from my box and duck through the hoards of angry parents and complaining toddlers, moody teenagers and confused grandparents, till I reach the staff entrance. I can go now, I've done my duties and there's no way we'll be leaving before tomorrow - at the earliest! I get to my car and decide to drive to the shops, I haven't had a day off in a while!  
I drive past rows of shops, people are bustling everywhere. I pull up by a backalley and walk into town, where I spot a giant lion in a shop window! That's where I'm going now!


	5. Chapter 5

**{PJ's POV}  
** The sun is high in the sky by the time I wake up. This is unusual for me, I'm usually up at dawn. But I've been so so tired recently, I guess it's unsurprising that I needed a log-like sleep. It takes me at  least ten minutes to be able to move, I appear to have frozen solid! It's just as cold today, if not colder, and my fingers feel like they might drop off at any moment. There's no way on earth I'll be able to play my ukulele today unless they warm up prompto!  
I grab my uke anyway and set off towards town. I still have a tiny bit of change left, so I buy a freddo from a small newsagent. The guy behind the counter stares at me the entire time, as if I might steal something. I may be desperate, but I sure as hell am not that desperate!  
I set up pitch slightly closer to the shops than yesterday and begin to sing. The cold hurts my voice but I keep going, desperate to get some money for something more to drink or eat. But nobody is being generous today. Nobody gives me more than a couple of pence. I'm beginning to regret spending money on a bacon sandwich last night, however tasty it was at the time.  
Finally my fingers are warm enough to move, and I start strumming. I always wanted to make money through music, just never this way! People draw back from me in disgust at my dishevelled appearance. To use a bathroom I generally have to sneak into shops when nobodies looking. I don't remember my last shower.  
The streets begin to darken and the crowds thin when I see the shadows of people approaching me. A blow hits the back of my head and I collapse, yelling out in pain and surprise. What was that? Before I can turn around to see what's happening, 2 pairs of arms strongly pull me upwards and shove me down a deserted back alleyway. I don't like the way this is going. I try to scurry away, but I'm so cold and thin that they easily catch up with me. There's 5 men I can see. I put up my fists ready to fight but they kick my legs from under me and start to advance towards me.  
"No!" I squeak, my voice barely above a whisper.  
They laugh and keep coming. 

**~~~ Chris's POV ~~~  
** It's been a successful days shopping, as I wander back home. I've got lots of nice things for Daisy's birthday, and even managed to find a green wig which I wanted for a costume for one of my classes! But now the night's drawing in, and I head home to my telly and nice, warm house. It's just weird to think there'll be no Daisy.  
There's a yelp and a scream from the back alley just ahead of me. I take out my phone, ready to call the police if there's a fight, and I look down to see 5 tall men doing things I don't even want to  imagine to a small, thin boy. Well he looks boy-like. The poor creature's head turns to me and I recognise, under layers of mud – and is that blood? – a pair of startling green eyes. PJ.  
I run down, not caring for my own safety.  
"OI!" I yell at the top of my voice, trying to scare them away. And it works, they all scarper leaving poor PJ curled up on the ground in a ball, trying to save himself from any new attack I may bring. He doesn't realise it's me.  
I crouch next to him and whisper  
"It's okay Peej. It's Chris. You're safe now"

 **~~~ PJ's POV ~~~  
** "You're safe now"  
I recognise that voice. I can't quite place it. Alien hands put themselves around me and I squeak in fear, then I recognise the smell. It's Chris. I bury my head in his shoulder and sob, seeking his comfort.

 **~~~ Chris's POV ~~~  
** How many times had I imagined this happening? Us being so, so close. No, Chris, FOCUS. PJ doesn't need a lover right now. PJ needs a friend. I'm going to be a friend to him no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**{Dan's POV}  
** I'm curled up on the sofa, yet again watching Titanic. My only companions are my laptop and a big bag of malteasers. It's nice to be alone, it makes a change from the usual hectic bustle of my life nowadays!  
"I'm flying Jack, I'm flying!" I call out, in perfect sync with Rose on the screen. I could SO play Rose! I giggle at the thought of me lying on the plank of driftwood, stopping Jack from surviving.  
While the action plays out on screen, I reread the email conversation I've been having with Phil. Well... there's only been 3 emails sent but that's still a conversation right? I read the last thing I sent:

Phil,  
An air steward? Awesomeauce! Do you have, like, a take off dance and a landing dance? I hope lion doesn't get airsick. You haven't heard from the others, you say. Oh well, I'm sure I'll hunt them down eventually!  
So... I was thinking that maybe we should meet up sometime and have a good gossip? Only if you want to of course, I understand if you don't. Now this film's finished I have plenty of spare time, so let me know when your next day off is?  
See ya smelly, Dan

Was smelly too informal? We've barely spoken in a couple of years, and I don't want to upset him and lose him so soon after getting him back! But he replied before so that has to be a good sign, right? I'm so glad he's talking to me after how horrible I was to him. It's great to think I might get my best friend back.  
I'm out of malteasers, so I go to get some more from the kitchen, and when I return there's a reply! I grin from ear to ear as I click to read it.

Hey Dan,  
As luck may have it I have today off, because of the weather! If you're in the area I'll meet you here, table next to the window. Me and Lion'll wait from 10-11am!  
Phillion

He's attatched a google map of a  starbucks just 10 minutes away from where I live! PERFECT! I grab my coat, and race out the door. It's 10am now, so I have to get there on time! On route, I ring Gemma.  
"Gemma, guess who I'm going to meet!?!?!"  
"The president?"  
"No silly! Phil!"  
"That's great Dan! I'm happy for you!"  
"Thanks Gem. I'll let you know how it goes. If paparazzi see me, make sure they know he's just a friend okay? I don't think he wants to be headline news."  
"No problem. See you later"  
"BYEEEEEE!"

I'm practically skipping along the street. I don't understand quite why I'm so happy, but I am and it feels great. I enter starbucks, and grab my usual then turn around to the window. My heart stops. There sits Phil. More gorgeous than ever. Wait, did I just think of him as gorgeous?  
I walk over slowly, and he speaks first.  
"Hey."


	7. Chapter 7

**{Chris's POV}  
** I don't know how long we've sat here, PJ's body shaking with sobs. I don't know what I can do to get him to move, but it's freezing cold and I'm sure he'll die if he stays here like this. I look down at the poor boy in my arms, and see a familiar stranger.  His hair is longer than I've ever seen him wear it, and wider too. His chin is covered in stubble, and there is a slight whiff coming from him. If it wasn't for those distinctive eyes, I wouldn't recognise him, his face being covered in a mixture of dirt... and blood.  
Eventually I break the silence.  
"Peej? Let's get you home okay? You'll freeze out here." And those boys might come back, I think.  
He takes a few moments to reply, and when he does his voice sounds cracked and tired.  
"I... I am home... C..C..Chris"  
What does he mean he is home? The buildings on either side of us are warehouses and shops! Then it hits me. He's been sleeping rough. That explains the raggedy appearance, the skinniness of his frame and the sheer desperation behind his eyes. He has no home! What could have possibly happened to make him feel like he had nowhere else to go?  
"This isn't your home anymore then. Come on, it's not far to my place. You can grab a shower and some clean clothes, and I'll cook you a nice warm meal."  
He's started crying again now, but I think they're tears of happiness. At any rate he doesn't object when I put my arm round him and lever him up off the pavement. We walk slowly back to mine, PJ lacking the energy to walk much faster. He never once lets go of his ukulele, which he seems to have protected during the attack.  
I unlock the front door and we enter, silently, neither of us sure what to say about what just happened. Now he's in the warmth, he's starting to get some colour back into his skin, if anything it makes him look even more ill than before. The heat is also highlighting something else... the smell.  
"Let's get you into the shower alright? I'll find you some clothes." I say.  
He nods and I show him into the bathroom, and he stands there, still clutching his prized possession. I take it from him and he squeaks in protest.  
"Don't worry, I'm putting it in my room where it'll be safe" He reluctantly hands it over, and I go into my room, grabbing some clothes and putting them on the floor just inside the bathroom.  
"I'll be downstairs when I'm done!" I call. I get a grunt in reply, so I set off to cook some pasta. Pasta is very nourishing right? Right? I start cooking and my mind wanders to the tall, skinny boy upstairs. I wonder what happened to him, what made him feel it necessary to sleep on the streets. He could have come to me, I would have welcomed him in with open arms. But then again, the last proper conversation we had was about 2 years ago. Has he been homeless for all that time?  
I hear footsteps on the stairs as the pasta finishes cooking and, sure enough, by the time it's on the plates PJ steps through the door. He looks much healthier now, without all the muck. His hair is still wild but this time it's from towel drying. Parts of his face and arms, however, are bruised and cut. I guess that's from today.  
"T...thank you" he whispers, still shaking slightly. I don't know whether that's from fear, nerves, relief or a number of other things.  
"It's nothing" I smile kindly, the smile I use when Daisy's upset or nervous. And it works, he visibly relaxes. I pass him a plate and we sit at the table. He eats hungrily, and eats an entire plateful within 5 minutes! I give him seconds, which he beings to eat much more slowly, savouring the taste. Now, I think, I have to ask him.  
"What went wrong PJ?"


	8. Chapter 8

**{Phil's POV}  
** There he is. Dan actually came. It wasn't an imposter. It was the tall, brunette boy who I've been missing. He looks older now, of course, but not very different. I grab lion in my pocket for support, and speak. He doesn't look as if he'll talk first... and I invited him here so I guess I have to make the first move.  
"Hey."  
"Hi Phil!" He seems so happy! Is he happy to see me? I hope so. Don't kid yourself Phil, he doesn't like you in that way silly. Dan sits down in the chair opposite, sipping his drink and just looking at me, evidently expecting me to talk next. Which I guess I should.  
"How're you then?"  
"I'm great! What about you?"  
"I'm good." Why am I being so short with him? He looks hurt. AHH! I just want to hug him and tell him I missed him a lot and tell him never to leave me again! But I just can't bring myself to do that. I don't want  him to hurt me again.  
"So, how's life in the skies?" he asks, after a few awkward minutes of us sitting, staring at eachother.  
"It's amazing. I'm a captain, and wow it's weird but cool! I get to see the entire world! I'm meant to be in Dubai today, and I'm on flights there until the 14th of November, then I'm doing the Lapland flights right up until Christmas, which I'm super-excited about!" I grin manically, glad to be talking about this. It really does make me happy! Dan smiles, but before that I see a flicker of something else behind his eyes, something you'd only notice if you'd lived with him for a while. Is it... jealousy? Or longing? It's gone before I can really tell.  
"That's great! I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks! What about you? How's life in show business?" I ask, and add jazz hands for effect. It breaks the tension, and he bursts out laughing, causing several people to give us strange looks. But I don't care! I've missed this! I've missed not caring what others think because we're happy to be mad!  
When he's finally calmed down, he answers my question.  
"It's different, and the same. Well... that made sense! I'm making videos like we used to, just on a bigger scale so that's the same. But people like take orders from me! It's weird!"  
"Aww is fame too much for Danny?" I ask, forgetting that we haven't spoken in years. We've slipped back into our old attitude of teasing each other already, and it feels great!  
"Shut up you!" he giggles.  
We sit there and talk for hours. About everything, about nothing. I think it could be referred to as "banter", it has no real meaning to it but it means the world to me just to be speaking face to face with him. Jeez, this boy has me thinking complete poop! Eventually my stomach growling interrupts our conversation, after all it is 2pm by now.  
"You hungry Phil?"  
"Yup!"  
"Let me buy you lunch. Okay?" He's buying me lunch? What is this?  
"I couldn't let you do that Dan!" we barely know each other I add in my head.  
"I have lots of money! Let's go get food!" He links his arm with mine and we set off, out of starbucks and into the big wide world. And I couldn't be happier.


	9. Chapter 9

**{PJ'S POV}  
** Well then, life just turned upside down. I have a nice warm meal in my belly, I've just had a shower, I'm in a warm house, I'm wearing clean clothes and Chris is talking to me. On the negative side I hurt all over, I don't even want to think about what just happened to me. I shiver involuntarily at the thought. I feel... violated and different. I'm scared I'm going to cry if I speak. So I just eat, silently, hoping he won't ask that question.  
"What went wrong PJ?"  
He asked it. And I guess I have to answer. But maybe, maybe I can avoid the main question. I know what he really wants is to know why I'm homeless. But I can't tell him that, he'll probably kick me out on the streets again. And right now... right now I'm enjoying this homely atmosphere. It feels safe, and I like this feeling. I've missed it.  
"I was busking... and they came up behind me. And dragged me there, I couldn't escape! I..." my eyes are filling with tears as I speak.  I gulp back a sob. Chris comes and puts his arms around me again. He's warm, and smells nice. I just cry for a few moments, reliving those horrible minutes in my head.  
"I thought nobody was going to save me! I thought they would kill me... or really hurt me after they'd finished... doing that." I can't bring myself to say what they were doing. Chris kisses the top of my head, as if he was my dad, as if he could make all the nightmares go away.  
"Those people will never get you again PJ. You're safe now, you won't have to deal with that again," he whispers. His words soothe me and presently I stop crying, but I make no effort to move out of his arms.  
"Come on Peej, let's go and sit on the sofa." He stands up and walks into a small living room, and sits down, beckoning me to join him. I sit, and curl up as far from him as possible. He has a glint in his eye which means he's going to question me further, and I need to be far from him. Far so he doesn't completely freak out at me.  
"So... why are you on the streets? I'm not going to hate you, I just want to understand!"  
Do I tell him? Do I ruin this friendship? Friendship... it's not really a friendship if it's lasted under an hour is it. But he's done all this for me... maybe I owe it to him to tell him the truth, let him make up his own mind about how he treats me. He deserves that.  
"Well... after you started that course in teaching about 2 years ago... I went back to live with mum and dad. And when I was there, I realised some things about myself which I've been hiding for a very long time. I even managed to hide it from myself." I pause. Do I have the guts to tell him this? He'll probably treat me in the same way everyone else did.  
"What did you realise?" he asks, softly, not wanting to push me too far. Okay Peej you have to tell him.  This is CHRIS. If Chris kicks you out, then at least you tried.  
"I like... guys. In the way I'm meant to like girls. I told my parents and they freaked, telling me it was unnatural and wrong. They kicked me out, saying I had a disease. I had no job, a useless degree, and no home. They rang everyone, told them I was a freak of nature. None of my family wanted anything to do with me, and now you won't either! Nobody likes gay people!" I'm crying, large drops of water trickling down my cheeks. I stand up, and get ready to leave. I know he won't want me here anymore.  
"Peej, sit down and come here." He says, no emotion in his voice. I sit and he pulls me into him, his small arms holding me in a tight embrace.  
"What?" I ask, bewildered.  
"You thought I wouldn't like you? You've been through some awful stuff and now I'm here to make everything better. You don't have to be scared of me. What your parents said was WRONG. You are not diseased! You're human. Love is love."  
"Y...you don't m...m...mind?"  
"Mind? No! Not at all. You can stay here now, you're not going back to the streets."  
"Thank you Chris. Thank you so, so much."  
"PJ... I like guys too okay? Just so you know. Nobody else knows, I was scared something bad would happen like what happened to you."  
I think I know what he's hinting at. I look up at him and kiss him, slowly so he has time to pull away. He kisses back, and I finally feel complete.


	10. Chapter 10

_WARNING: contains swearing. DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN_

__**{Dan's POV}  
** These last few hours have been amazing. No, fuck that. They've been exceptional. I've been with my old friend, doing the same sort of things as if no time ever passed. We joke and talk about everything, and all initial awkwardness has vanished. It didn't even feel weird us going to dinner together, in fact I quite liked it. But not in "that" way of course, I don't like Phil in a lovey-dobey way. I'm straight. I think.  
Anyway we're in the restaurant and I decide to venture out of what we've been talking about and ask about relationships. I'm not really sure why I want to talk about it, but we're friends so we can tell each other everything right?  
"So, Phillip. Are you dating anyone?" He turns the colour of a tomato at the question and almost spits his drink at me, like when we played innuendo bingo! Did I overstep the mark? Was that too pally a question for this stage in our friendship?  
"I'm not seeing anyone!" he says, practically screaming.  
"Woah, calm down. I just was wondering eesh!"  
"Sorry. Touchy subject. What about you, you seeing anyone mr big-shot?"  
I laugh at the thought of me dating someone! My last girlfriend was about 6 months ago, and I haven't really thought of going out with someone. I don't see people and think of dates, I think of personality! I'm rather proud of that, although sometimes I wonder if it's odd that I don't really like people in that way.  
"Gosh no! I'm not into the kind of people who I see now a days!" that seems like a reasonable excuse why doesn't it?  
"Oh, okay!" He looks slightly hopeful. Oh no. No no no no no no no! I think... I think Phil likes me. Fuck no this can't be happening to me! He can't like me! I'm a heartbreaker and his heart is so, so precious! What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt him, but he's so naive I'm scared that I will! I break everyone's hearts. I always have been bad at relationships.  
Wait.  
Why am I even considering this?  
I don't even like guys. I like girls. I'm straight. I'm not gay. Although there's always been something about Phil...

~Flashback~  
 _"Hey Dan, can you come and film this for me?"_  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"Just press record, and I'm gonna try and do a handstand, okay?"  
Phil flips onto his hands and manages a fairly decent handstand. I'm impressed, I could never do that myself!  
"YEEEEY!" he calls, just as he loses balance and crashes to the floor, bringing a vase down with him which had been sat precariously on a shelf.  
"Oh my god, are you alright Phil?" I ask, walking over to him.  
"Yeah... I'm just wet! Soaking wet!" The water from the vase is dripping from his nose, but it mostly got his t-shirt. In one swift movement he pulls it off, and I sort of stare for a moment at his surprisingly toned chest. He shakes his head and water flies off everywhere, and he looks so cute, almost liked a drowned puppy.

 __~Present~  
I've been lost in thought for a few minutes, and I jump when Phil tries to start conversation again.  
"So... where abouts are you living now? Cos it's starting to get dark..." I glance out the window and, sure enough, night is drawing in. In the sky the first star is shining, and the moon is beginning to show its face to the world. The sky is an inky-black colour, well what you can see of it. Most of it is obscured by grey clouds.  On the street little balls of light fly into street lamps, giving the pavement an orangey glow.  
"Oh, not far. I'll walk you back to your car if you'd like."  
"That'd be nice! You know what, I'll give you a lift!"  
"Okay, thanks!"  
I pay the bill, much to Phil's protests, and we set off down the street. I don't know why, but something possesses me to reach out and hold Phil's hand as we walk. I do, and it feels strangely comforting as we walk through the cold night. I think I see the slightest blush appear on Phil's cheeks, but that could just be from the cold.  
We arrive at his car and drive to my place. When we arrive he gets out of the car with me.  
"That was a great day Dan... thanks!" He says quietly.  
"I loved it too Phil, I've missed you."  
"I-" Phil is cut off by a rumble of thunder, then massive raindrops the size of golf balls come falling from the sky.  
"AHH!" he screams. "RAIN!"  
I laugh and, on the spur of the moment, drag him inside my house and lock the door.  
"What are you doing?" he asks, bewildered  
"Well you can't drive home in this weather can you? You can stay here tonight."  
"Wow... thanks Danny!"  
"No problem Phil!"


	11. Chapter 11

**{Chris's POV}  
** PJ kissed me. I am kissing PJ.  
I.  
Am.  
Kissing.  
PJ!  
AHHHH!

I can't even think straight. My brain's gone all fluffy. How long have I dreamed about this? How many nights have I fantasized over this happening to me, and now it is and it feels so... right. So perfect.  

He pulls back and seems to search my eyes, as if he's checking whether he overstepped the mark or not. So nervous, so innocent. Completely PJ. My PJ. I answer simply by cupping his face in my hand and bringing him close to me, kissing him softly again. His body melts into mine as he kisses back happily. 

Some time later (although how long I'm not so sure) we pull apart. PJ angles himself to lie with his head on my chest, and we sit contentedly for a few moments, lost in our thoughts. His breathing mirrors mine, and I see his chest rising and falling with each content sigh. His muddy-brown hair falls across his eyes, obscuring his most prominent feature. 

"Chris?" He asks, his voice quiet.  
"Yeah Peej?"  
"Did you... do you... like me like that? I won't be offended..." he blushes as he says it. Is he worried that I was using him? Or that I just was taking pity on him? I could never ever do that. Never.  
"I've liked you for a while now Peej... Since we stopped speaking barely a day has passed when I didn't think of you. I've been so scared you were d..dead. When I saw you down that alley my heart almost stopped, I was so worried. I didn't think about my safety, I just ran down there to rescue you. I couldn't live if you died."  
He turns his head up to look at me, once again his eyes are full of tears. And mine are too. It really has been an emotional few hours. I sort of wonder how PJ even has enough fluid left in his body for him to be able to cry. 

"Really?"  
"Really." I kiss his forehead. "I love you"  
"I love you too Chris"  
He loves me. HE LOVES ME!  
"Chris... what does this make us?" He asks a few moments later  
"Whatever you want Peej... whatever you'd like us to be"  
"B..boyfriends?" he asks hopefully. I beam down at him.  
"Perfect."  
He yawns and snuggles into me.  
"Sleepy?" I ask. He nods. It must have been a really emotionally exhausting day for him.  
"You can have my bed, or the sofa."  
"Chris? C...can I sleep with you? I don't... I don't want to be alone." Inside I smile at his vulnerability. Usually so strong, he is reduced to this just to try and keep me happy. He doesn't realise that I'd do anything to keep him happy, that he doesn't have to worry about anything that he may do because I will still be here.  

"That's fine Peej." We stand up and he follows me upstairs, passed Daisy's room and into mine. He glances at Daisy's door, but doesn't say anything. I'll explain everything to him in the morning, so he doesn't freak out when she comes home next Friday. I hope he won't mind her, and that she won't mind him. If they don't get on... well then Daisy would have to be my priority no matter how much it hurt me.

We get changed and silently slip into bed. I snuggle into the crook of his neck, and he responds by putting his long arms around me and pulling me closer. His breathing is clearly audible in my ear, a steady rhythm of perfectness. He kisses my cheek and we drift off into the land of dreams. And my dreams are happy ones.


	12. Chapter 12

**{Phil's POV}**

****"Do you want Delia Smith pancakes?" I ask Dan, us lying on the sofa playing sonic.  
"You still make those?" He replies, bewildered.  
"Yeah... I cook for myself y'know!"  In fact I live off pancakes and rice. I just don't have that much time to cook, with all the flying and I just can't really be bothered with spending my few precious free hours with cooking. And you can also make pancakes in small hotel kitchens! So I almost live off pancakes.  
"Woah, awesome! Shall we go cook?"  
"Okay!"

We run into his massive kitchen. It's all snazzy and flash, like the entire house! I never imagined him living in a place like here. It's amazing! Much nicer than my flat. He's got so many rooms, a flat screen 3D TV and a whole range of games consoles and other accessories, so many clothes and so many other things I could never afford even if I worked in this job all my life. I'm not jealous, as such. I'm sort of in awe.

We grab pans and are soon making pancakes. I'm waiting for an opportunity to pounce on Dan, and it comes when he turns to get something out of the fridge, I grab an egg and hurl it at the back of his head. 

"AGH!" he cries reaching his hand up to his hair, smearing his fingers in the gooey liquid.  
"I'm gonna get you for that Phil!"  
"Yeah, yeah Danny!" I wink. 

From somewhere behind him he reaches into a bag of flour and it comes flying at me. I don't have time to duck out of the way and I get a face full of the floury substance. I react by throwing more eggs and soon the entire kitchen is a war zone. Baking materials fly everywhere, ruining the brightly clean kitchen in a matter of moments.

I have the advantage now. Dan is running out of flour. I grin as I grab yet another egg, and turn around to be knocked backwards by a flying Dan. He jumps on top of me and we lie, panting, our faces inches from each others. I gaze into his brown eyes and the moment takes me. I kiss him.  
He instantly rolls off me, yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK PHIL?"


	13. Chapter 13

**{PJ'S POV}  
** I wake up to darkness. Why on earth did I wake up in the middle of the night? My senses kick in and I realise someone is in my arms. And that I'm in a bed. And I'm warm.  
Then I remember. I'm at Chris's.

I pull the sleeping boy closer to me, and he smiles in his sleep, looking childlike. The events of the last 24 hours play through my mind. And, if I'm honest, maybe I'm glad it happened. I have Chris. I'm safe. I'm in love. When everything else was gone, when nobody else would help me, he did. And I will always be grateful for that fact. Always. 

I glance at the alarm clock. It's 8am. What day is it? Does he have work? My mind strays to the room next to this one. Who is Daisy? Does he have a daughter? Maybe he once had a wife. The thought of him being with someone else in that way makes me shiver. I think I might be jealous of whoever that was.  

Chris yawns loudly, making me jump out of my skin.  
"Hello sleepy," I whisper  
"Nyabgfklznd" he replies. I don't really know what that means, so I just smile.  
"Shall we get up?"  
"Okaaaaay"

He gets out of bed and makes his way to where I suppose is the bathroom. I can't quite remember. I lie still, looking around the room. It's very serious, really. There's no movie posters, no soft toys. A bookshelf, a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. That's all. If I had a house I'd fill it with everything. It would be a mess, but it would be all mine. A representation of me, so to speak. It's all just a bit boring, a bit normal here. And Chris isn't normal. That's one reason why I like him.

He wanders back into the room and shows me where the bathroom is, and I lock the door and just look in the mirror. I look a mess. Bruises, presumably from yesterday, cover my face and visible body. My hair is all over the place. I lift up my shirt and you can see my ribs protruding from my body. It looks unnatural, alien, weird. There's bruises on my chest too, and cuts. 

I look down at my legs. They're so so small. They're like little lollipop sticks holding up my entire body. Really it's a miracle they don't just collapse. I imagine what I must have looked like yesterday. The amount of dirt and muck which must have been on me... how did Chris even recognise me when I can barely recognise myself? 

Chris knocks on the door and calls in.  
"Peej, you alright in there mate?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming." 

I unlock the door and approach the stairs. I take a shaky step down and my legs give way, and I begin sliding down, down, down. Just like when I did the old PJ sketch all those years ago. Only it hurts more. 

"PJ!" Chris cries and runs after me, grabbing my arms and yanking upwards.  
"Oh my gosh are you okay Peej, I'm sorry I should have helped you!"  
"I'm fine Chrissy, honest."

He picks me up, bridal style, and carries me into the kitchen, ignoring my protests. He sits me on the table and goes to make toast, chuckling to himself about something.

"What's so funny?" I ask  
"You."  
"Hey!" I hit him lightly, and he falls to the ground in mock agony.  
"AHHH MY ARM I'M GOING TO DIE!"

I laugh and he laughs too. His face is so funny that soon my stomach hurts from laughing, tears come to my eyes and I'm banging my fist off the table. I'd forgotten how amazing it was to laugh. I like laughing. When I finally recover enough, I speak.

"Oi, boyfriend, you dead yet?"  
He stands up and winks at me.  
"It'll take more than that to kill me mister." He leans over and kisses me. I kiss back.  
Several kisses later, we sit down in the living room to chat. And I get onto the topic which has been bugging me ever since I got up this morning.

"So Chris... is Daisy your daughter?"  
"God no! Daisy's my cousin. I think. She's my cousin's daughter... does that make her my cousin?"

So he hasn't had a daughter! But he cares for someone else's. That's amazing! He's so mature, so grown up. I could tell by the way he said her name that he adores her. Chris would make one cool dad, I realise. That girl is very very lucky to have a dad like him. And I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like him.


	14. Chapter 14

**{Dan's POV}  
** He stands up and walks purposefully towards the door.  
"Sorry Dan. Goodbye."  
Did I make a mistake? Maybe I did. My chest feels all heavy and full of regret. If he walks out of that door now, I'll never see him again. And that would kill me.  But I don't like him like that! I DON'T! I'm straight. But watching him walk away would hurt me so so much. What do I do.  
And now he's opening the door. And I run and slam it, stopping him getting out.  
"Let me go okay Dan? I messed up, let me go home!"  
I lock the door. I'm not sure what I'm doing... I just can't let him leave. As every second passes, I'm less and less sure of my feelings for him. He looks so helpless and annoyed with himself.  
"That pout is adorable." He scowls. Wait... did I say that out loud? Oh god no I did!  
"You just yell at me for kissing you, then call me adorable? Are you just feeling sorry for me? Because in the real world, Dan, that hurts. We're not in one of your movies. There isn't a guaranteed happy ending. People can't just brush off rejection. It kills you. So, yeah, today was nice and all Dan, but back in the real world some of us still have lives and need to pay the bills. I'll see you around if you open the door."  
I stare at him. I hurt him so bad. I'm such an awful person. I just want to make all his hurt go away. And maybe, maybe somewhere inside me I like him in more than a friendly way. I overreacted before, most defiantly.  
"Phil... I'm sorry" My voice cracks.  
"It's nothing Dan." He scowls. And I walk over to him and kiss him angrily.


	15. Chapter 15

_-The events of this chapter occur almost 2 months after the previous chapter. It's Christmas Day _

__**{PJ's POV}  
** "Uncle Chris! Uncle Peeeeeeej! Santa came, santa came, santa came!" screams Daisy, jumping on our bed at 6am. I roll over and see him smiling to himself, holding his arms out, encouraging her into a hug which she gladly receives. Despite the earliness of the hour, his eyes sparkle with the affection I always see when he's around Daisy, or around me. And I love him for it.

"Did he really?" He asks.  
"YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYE!" She screams and jumps out of bed, running around the room happily.  
"Uncle Peej, he even remembered that you live here now!" she calls from the other side of the room. I smile as she says that. Uncle Peej. When she returned from her trip, Chris introduced me to her as "a boy I love very very much, who I haven't seen in a while." He then explained about homophobia and checked she was okay with me staying. And she simply said "If he can cook he can stay! Love is love, right?" And love is love. And I love her as if she's my daughter.  

Me and Chris get out of bed as she runs down to the living room. I look over at him and smile.

"I love you Chrissy. Merry Christmas" I whisper  
"Merry Christmas PJ"  
We kiss, and Daisy runs back into the room before we've pulled away.  
"Ewww icky kissing!" She squeals, and skips around us. We pull apart and Chris grabs her, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her downstairs.

"Let's go open presents?" he shouts to me, and I run after them ready to spend a great, family Christmas with my two favourite people in the world, the Kendalls. 

An hour later, we leave Daisy playing with her new toys and make a start on preparing dinner. We dance around the kitchen, singing along to all the cheesy Christmas songs which play on the radio. I open the fridge to discover Chris bought a massive turkey and way too many roast potatoes.

"Umm... Chris... I think you got too much food." I say  
"No I didn't. I always get this amount... I was always hopeful that you or Dan or Phil might turn up for Christmas Dinner... so I buy extra." He blushes as he says this, embarrassed at his dream. I personally think it's cute.  
"Aw... that's amazing Chris." He grins and we put the food in the oven, before returning to the living room.

 

 **{Dan's POV}  
** I'm an A-list celebrity who spends Christmas alone. I'm not at a party. I'm not at a lover's house. I'm not on some private island. I'm in my house, by myself, without any Christmas food or presents. You could say my life is pretty tragic. But it's all because I ruined it with Phil. 

It turns out kissing someone when you just rejected them doesn't make them love you. It makes them hate you even more.  That night... after that amazing day... after that amazing kiss... when everything fell into place... and he got the door open and ran off, yelling that he never wanted to see me again. That's the only time I ever heard him swear of his own accord. 

I grab my coat and leave the house. It's too depressing being in there with the memories. I get in my car and drive off, not really knowing where I'm going. 

I end up in a suburb on the other side of town. A residential street. I pull up outside a house and just sit and cry, everything getting too much for me. When I finally look up, I see a familiar face outside my window. I roll it down and PJ's voice comes pouring through into the car.

"Hey... Mr Howell?"  
"I..I..I'm not Mr ..Howell. I'm Dan."  
"Thank goodness we don't have to call each other mister then! I think you need a hug." He opens the door and puts his arms around me, and I sob into his shoulder not caring that it's been years since we spoke. I don't care! All I need is a friend.  
"Th...thank you Peej" I whisper.

"It's nothing... do you want some dinner? Me and Chris saw you outside..." I smile at him. He and Chris saw me. That must mean that they're spending Christmas together. That's sweet, I'm so glad their lives turned out well together.

I nod and get out of the car, following him into a house on the street, to cheers and applause and hugs and kisses and... and family.

 

 **{Chris's POV}  
** All we need now is Phil. Then I have my perfect Christmas.  Daisy, PJ, Dan and Phil. That would make the best Christmas in the world.

 

 **{Phil's POV}  
** I walk round the streets, singing Christmas songs. It's not as if anyone is here to listen, it's Christmas day and everyone is with their families. Me? I'm on my way home after spending the day at the airport. The stars are coming out, and the Christmas lights on the lamp-posts are flickering into life. It's beautiful. I can imagine how it would be even more beautiful if I hadn't run away.

Dare I say it? I still love Dan. I wish I hadn't left... he kissed like he actually had feelings for me like he wasn't playing with my emotions. Well, it's too late now. Way too late. I won't see him again, I'm sure of it.  Anyway, I don't need him do I. I'm independent. And lion is great company for Christmas! Who needs real people?

I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going, and I end up on a street which I don't recognise. Oh gosh I'm lost again! I look around, and realise I'm going have to knock on a door and ask for directions. I pick a friendly looking house (which is really just the house next to me) and ring the doorbell. A young blonde girl answers.

"Hello!"  
"Umm... hey there! Is your mum or dad in? I need some directions"  
"Uncle Chris!" she yells into the house, and out comes 'Uncle Chris.'

But it's no ordinary Chris.  
It's Chris Kendall.  
I stand in shock as his face lights up at the sight of me, a smile lighting up his eyes and raising his cheeks. 

"Philip Lester?" He asks  
I jump on him and hug him. It's been too long since I spoke to him last! I wonder who his wife is, who this girl's mum is. Or she did call him "uncle". Maybe he's just a boyfriend? Who knows! I don't care. I have a friend! I'm sure Chris'll give me directions.  
"So, you want some food?" He whispers in my ear.  
"Oh no, I don't want to intrude on your family!"  
"Nonsense. I cooked enough for 5, and you're the 5th person! And plus, you and one of our guests need to get sorted out already!"  
One of his guests? Does that mean... Dan?  
"Dan's here?"  
"Hole in one sonny! Come on in" I take a deep breath and enter the kitchen.

Inside sits PJ, with the blonde girl on his lap. They're singing what sounds like the womble's Christmas song. That's our Peej, I think to myself, never growing up. Beside them is a brown haired boy who I know so well. It's Dan.

"PHIL!" He screams when he sees me. He stands up and hugs me, and I hug back, whispering all my feelings in his ear.

"I love you. I wish I hadn't left that day. It was the biggest regret of my life. You were a prick but I forgive you. And I always will forgive you. Because you are my soulmate Dan. Please don't leave me? I want us to be what happens next. Me and You. Phan"

He looks at me and kisses me gently. I kiss back. Somewhere behind me I hear Chris wolf-whistle and the young girl pretending to throw up. But I don't care. I have my Dan.

 

 **{Chris's POV}  
** "G'night Daisy." I whisper, tucking her under the covers.  
Christmas Day is over. And it was my perfect Christmas ever.


End file.
